Seducing Havoc
by Smoldering Flame
Summary: Flame versus Fullmetal, the prize, Lt. Jean Havoc. Yaoi HavocxRoy and/or HavocxEd


Summary: Flame versus Fullmetal, the prize? Lt. Jean Havoc, who will win?

Pairings: HavocxRoy and/or HavocxEd

Rating: T

Warnings: Yaoi, sexual innuendo, love triangle, and language.

Happy belated Havoc appreciation week!

* * *

**Lieutenant Jean Havoc, marital status, obviously single.** He walked down the corridor's of Central's base inhaling his cigarette deeply, his date stood him up...again. Why did he even bother trying to date? He always came home to an empty bed in the end. He sighed and opened the door to Mustang's office, another day of the grim and grind.

**Colonel Roy Mustang (Flame Alchemist), marital status, single man-whore**. He sat at his desk mulling over the stack of paper work awaiting his signature. He was board, his date last night was a waste of time. Sure he, yes he, he dabbled in both genders, was a fine specimen of a man. But, he was as boring as the numbers he crunched for a job. He needed a challenge, he needed to try something new. He chewed on his pen cap as he saw Lt. Havoc walk in.

**Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist), marital status, single never dated**. He was on his way to see that colonel with a superiority complex. His brother marched behind him saying hi to everyone he came in contact with. He was already in a bad mood, his trip to Risembol was a bust. He confessed to his long time friend Winry that he had a crush on her, she rejected him. Saying why give up such a wonderful friendship, such a cop out answer. He threw open the door to Mustang's office. He glanced over to see Havoc light up a cigarette, he smiled, he always did like blonds.

* * *

"Havoc you gotta tell me what happened man?" Breda said as they ate lunch in the military cafeteria.

"What do you think happened? What always happens! She stood me up and then, get this, tells me she ran into her ex-boyfriend and they reconnected."

Breda frowned, Havoc was such a good guy, why couldn't anyone see that? His buddy didn't deserve this constant rejection, he was going to have a complex. "She wasn't good enough for you anyways." He tried his best to console his friend again.

"Breda, I'm hopeless."

"No..."

"Yes, I'm so hopeless even hookers reject me!" He banged his head on the table. He sat up and watched the colonel go by, what was he doing here? He never ate in the cafeteria, it wasn't to his tastes.

He neared them and stood right by Havoc.

"Can I sit here?" Roy asked.

"Colonel I didn't know you ate in this dump." Breda said as Havoc stared in confusion.

"Yeah chief this place isn't up to par for you." He smirked and took a sip of his drink. Roy gingerly sat down on the bench next to Havoc.

"I wanted to say how sorry I was about you being stood up last night. I've dated Cheryl before and believe me you're lucky you didn't go any farther with her."

"Chief, let's not talk about it."

"Well, I wanted to give you this." Roy handed the blond a card and winked at him. "I'll see you later." He got up from the bench and walked away, moving his hips more than usual. Havoc looked at the card and Breda looked over his shoulder.

"What is it Havo?" Breda asked.

He felt his eyes grow wide and his recently placed cigarette fell out of his mouth. "It's..." He gulped. "It's the colonel's home phone number!" He watched as his friend mimicked his shocked expression.

"Really! Why?"

Havoc shrugged his shoulders as he flipped over the card. "It says call me on it." The two just stared at each other stupefied.

* * *

It was the end of the work day. Havoc was exhausted and confused. The colonel gave him his home phone number and winked at him, what the hell! He supposed he would call the colonel and see what he wanted, a date? Did Roy Mustang, god's gift to both genders, wanted to go out with him. He had to go lay down. He was about to exit the base when he saw a blur of red flash in his vision.

"Ed?"  
The blur transformed into a short blond with a coat. "Hey Havoc, sorry about hearing how you got dumped again."

He smacked a hand to his forehead. "Is this what everyone in the military is talking about!"

"I wouldn't worry about that chick, she was a skank, she dated the bastard." He pointed his finger at the other man. "She probably got a sexually transmitted disease from him." He nodded his head agreeing with his own statement. "You know Havoc..." The little blond blushed and fitteled with his braid as he tried to complete his sentence. "Havoc, if you aren't busy some time maybe we could go out to lunch. You know to get your mind of that bitch." He blushed harder as the older blond starred at him, baffled.

"Sure Ed why not."

Ed clapped his hands together and smiled cutely. "Great! I got to go, Al's waiting for me, I'll see you tomorrow!" He ran off to meet his little brother. Havoc looked up into the sky. To possible date offers from two alchemist's, what the hell was going on?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it more to come if I get some good reviews. Happy belated Havoc appreciation week! Click that button and review, it helps my self-esteem. Happy reading!


End file.
